


Silent Burdens

by Iron_Yokai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Seriously guys there are some major spoilers in here if you haven't beaten at least to December, Spoilers!!, mentions of torture, nothing too graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Yokai/pseuds/Iron_Yokai
Summary: They ask him if he remembers what happened. It's only half a lie when he tells them he doesn't.





	Silent Burdens

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished Persona 5.... Damn Atlus, just damn. It was so good (like it surpassed all of my expectations by leaps and bounds) and also just so frustrating at points. One of those points was when no one really brings up the fact that Joker was tortured so I decided to fix that. This is is also an attempt to get over my writer's block so I can work on developing a full length fic I'm planning for this game.  
> And just to be sure everyone sees this: SPOILER WARNING FOR PERSONA 5!!! Please be at least up to December before reading this!

He tells them he doesn't remember anything and it's not technically a lie. The conversations he had had with Sae were a blur of just barely understandable words and feelings that slowly sharpened in quality as the drug had worn off and there was a vague recollection of being yelled at about personal responsibility and how he was going to pay for crimes he knew didn't commit. He knows he didn't give up any of their identities or they wouldn't be speaking to each other now. That alone gives him just enough relief to make it through their seemingly endless conversation about each step of their plan. That's where the haziness stops though.

  
Everything else he can remember clearly. The cold metal of handcuffs biting into his skin where they had been painfully over-tightened around his wrists, the ache in his arms from where they had been wrenched back and around the chair he'd been dumped in. His face stills hurts from where he had been hit over and over in an attempt to get him to talk, enough times that his vision had gone blurry even before they had yanked his head back to plunge a needle into the side of his neck. He remembers the burning feeling of the drug working its way through his veins as static filled his head and he struggled to regain a sense of self. He had bitten clean through his lip to keep from spilling all of their secrets, the taste of his own blood in his mouth was particularly vivid. Then there was a gap from when the strain had become too much and his mind had seemingly shut down in order to protect itself after the detectives had left in frustration. It was the only thing resembling sleep he had gotten that night before he was startled awake to freezing water washing over him and it started all over again until Sae had gotten involved.

  
If the rest of them notice him being quieter than normal then he's glad that they're choosing to remain silent. He can see them making an effort to not yell, to move slowly and avoid touching him unless they're sure he can see them coming and that he's ok with it. His heart aches whenever their eyes land on his face and linger with a look of pity but he knows that he would do this for them again. The thought it could have been one of them in his position, aching and hurting in so many ways, is bad enough until he remembers that there's a bigger threat. That their lives are still in danger even though their enemies assume he's dead. Eventually he knows that Akechi, or someone like him, will come for them unless they manage to do what seems impossible. He watches as they all slowly leave Leblanc, clearly reluctant to leave the leader they had only just gotten back, and prays that his "death" is enough to slow Akechi and Shido's timetable for the Phantom Thieves' destruction.

  
Only Futaba, Sojiro and Morgana are left and it takes all his willpower to make his way up the stairs to his room without stumbling. He feels more exhausted than he ever thought was possible and every movement sends hot flashes of pain through all of his injuries but he doesn't let it show. Not in front of the people who have come to rely on him and believe in him. He struggles through another couple of short interactions with each of them before he's left in peace with only Morgana, who's remaining thankfully quiet. The bruises on his back scream in protest as he collapses onto his bed but almost immediately he can feel a sense of relief spreading through himself at the reassuring softness. He feels the bed dip slightly as Morgana jumps up and curls up, leaning against his arm. Neither of them try to start a conversation and soon enough Morgana gives into his exhaustion. 

  
The silence stretches on for hours as sleep continues to evade him, despite the events of the last few days draining him of everything he had and then some. He knows that if he closes his eyes to try and allow his mind a reprieve he'll end up right back in that interrogation room. So instead he stares at the ceiling and tries not to think until the rising sun starts to peek through his windows.


End file.
